wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Form
Shapeshift into a bear, increasing melee attack power by '(Your Level x 3)', armor contribution from items by 400%, and stamina by 25%. Also protects the caster from Polymorph effects and allows the use of various bear abilities. The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. The first Shapeshift learned by a druid. This form has tank-like abilities, similar to a Warrior. While in bear form, the druid's Mana bar is replaced by a Rage bar. Form Information thumb|A Night Elf and a Tauren in Bear Form Bear Form has the following benefits: * Stamina is increased by 25% * Armor is increased by 400% (As of Patch 2.0.10 "Dire Bear Form" now grants 25% increased stamina instead of 25% increased health. In addition, the armor bonus has been reduced from 450% to 400%.) * Attack Power is increased by 3x your level (30 at level 10) * Immunity to Polymorph effects * Shapeshifting breaks snare, root, and polymorph effects. * Can use Bear Form Abilities. Spell Details *Casting Time: Instant *Casting Cost: 44% of base mana *Gained at: Level 10 from a Quest *School: Feral Combat / Nature *Target: Self *Duration: Lasts until cancelled *Range: N/A *Cooldown: N/A Enhancing Talents Talents that affect specific abilities are not listed here, in order to keep this list shorter. |} Notes * To gain the Bear Form skill, you must travel to Moonglade, where you begin a series of Quests, starting with the Moonglade Quest. Once you have complete the quests, you need to speak to the Druid Trainer that initially sent you on the quest, to learn the Bear Form spell. * While in Bear Form, you can't cast spells. You are also considered a Beast, so spells that target Beasts can be used on you (Hibernate, for instance and Scare Beast). * Your caster form will start regaining mana 5 seconds after you change to bear form, even though you can't see the mana bar. * Since patch 1.4 you can use Bear form to break Polymorph. * Bear Form is replaced by Dire Bear Form at level 40. * The armor bonus is only applied to natural armor (received from white effects), and not item modifiers (enchantments, armor kits, etc). For example, a Hakkari Loa Cloak with 50 base armor, and a +20 armor enchant will count for: * 146 armor in Bear form (160 = 50 + 50 * 1.8 + 20) * 270 armor in Dire Bear form (since patch 2.0.10 270 = 50 + 50 * 4.0 + 20) * 270 armor in Moonkin form (since patch 2.0.10 270 = 50 + 50 * 4.0 + 20) The attack speed for Bear and Dire bear form is 2.50 Tips and Tactics *As a Druid, you really need to get a feel for when to change forms. Early on in the game, you may find it useful to cast a few long range spells, such as Wrath or Moonfire, then change to Bear Form when an enemy gets close. *Bear form is generally good to use against non-Casters or those with higher armor, since you do higher melee damage, but at a slower attack speed. *Also, as a tank, Bear form has a pretty reliable taunt to draw aggro away from more squishy party members. *For details on tanking as a druid in raids, see the Druids as Tank page. ---- Go to Druid Tactics Category:Druid Abilities Category:Game Terms